Shadow Vs Eggman and The Forbidden Word
by ShadowStorm65
Summary: When Shadow Learns Of Eggman's latest plan, he leaps into action to stop it!


A/N: I'm gonna go commit deathpacito. Anyways, this is inspired by "Shadow and the Forbidden Word" by Mr. Pasquale on YT. Go watch it, it would be a far better use of your time.

It was your normal day for Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate lifeform. It had been a couple months since the resistance clapped Eggman and Infinite's booty cheeks, and Shadow was currently on a cruise ship with his buddy Android 17, who had recently saved not only the planet, but all universes in the Tournament of Power.

"Well, I'm glad being in the resistance got me a free cruise with princess cruises. This truly is epic." Shadow said, as he took a sip of his Hetap. "Yeah, I was the MVP of the Tournament of Power, which got me a free cruise. Epic Gamer Moment." Android 17 replied. They laughed and played Fortnite Duos for a while until they heard a loud noise.

"Tomura Shigaraki! What are you doing on this cruise ship!?" Shadow exclaimed as he saw Tomura Shigaraki and the League of Villains attacking the cruise ship. "The League of Villains made a deal with Doctor Eggman, and he wants us to kill you!" Tomura Shigaraki replied, as the League of Villains charged at Shadow and Android 17. "I will punch you so much!" Shadow roared in anger.

"They Should've hired a defense squad for the League of Villains, eh 17?" Shadow said after he and 17 had booty clapped the League of Villains. "Ha ha, you fools, once Doctor Eggman says the N-Word, no one can stop us!" Tomura Shigaraki said from the police helicopter as it flew off.

"THE N-WORD!? THAT'S RACIST! HE CAN'T SAY THE N-WORD!" Shadow screamed. This was outrageous. He couldn't let Baldy-Mc-Nose-Hair get away with this. "Shadow, we need to stop Eggman before he says the N-Word!" Android 17 said. "Alright, let's go!" Shadow replied as they flew off to find Eggman.

"Alright Eggshit, why are you trying to say the N-Word!?" Shadow asked the evil doctor who was typing something on his computer. "If I say the N-Word, then the world will plunge into chaos, and I will be able to take it over! OHOHOHOHOHOHO, Ingenious, is it not?" Eggman Chuckled. "You are so Racist! We'll never let you do this!" Android 17 boldly spoke. "But you're too late, I've already got the TikTok Furries and Fake Gamer Girls on my side, as well as the Tumblr Shippers!" Doctor Eggman smugly replied. "Not if we can help it!" Said two unknown voices, as Skipper and Kowalski came from the ceiling vent. "We've ended racism once, and we'll do it again!" Skipper said as Doctor Eggman was in shock, but quickly regained his smug look. "You're still too late! NIG(Censored)!" Eggman yelled as a beam of pure, concentrated racism and unepicness fired at the 4. "No! Chaos Kame Hame HA!" Shadow shouted as he launched his attack. "Super Electric Strike!" Android 17 said as he followed suit. "KOWALSKI, ANALYSIS." Skipper Said as he and Kowalski launched their energy beam. But they weren't enough to stop Eggman.

"No, we're losing ground!" Shadow exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll help you guys out." an unknown voice said. "Attention all epic gamers. Shadow needs your help to defeat Doctor Eggman and stop his N-Word beam. All he needs is for you to give him all your energy. But you gotta act fast, so Shadow can destroy racism once and for all and receive the epic victory royale." Voice Over Pete said as he then dabbed. Shadow's beam powered up, but Eggman was still winning. "We can't hold out much more!" Android 17 exclaimed. "No worries guys, I'll help out." Said Mr. Beast as he fired his donation beam at Eggman's Racism beam, and together, all 6 of them overpowered Eggman's racism beam and defeated him. "NO! NO! NONONONONONO!" Eggman exclaimed. "It's over Eggman! HAAAA!" All 6 of them shouted as they finally defeated Eggman.

"Shadow, Android 17, Skipper, Kowalski, VoiceOverPete, and Mr. Beast, I present you all with the medal of true epicness." Chief Obama said as he awarded them with medals. "Mr. Obama, this truly is an honor." Shadow said as he along with his comrades all dabbed.


End file.
